


Just Details

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2019 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, WIth a side of warm and fuzzy, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: When Suga cancels their usual Sunday evening together, Ryuu can't rest until he makes sure that nothing is amiss. And when it is, he decides that it ain't gonna be once he's through.





	Just Details

Sunday nights are the one part of each week when Ryuu allows himself to slack off. Not just from schoolwork (he rarely does that anyway), but from volleyball and everything else. Just him, the couch, the television, junk food, and Suga.

The Suga part is new, but Ryuu can barely remember what it was like before he managed to snag his favorite senpai’s attention and maybe even a little bit of his heart. 

So on Sunday nights after Suga’s homework is done and he gives up on making sure Ryuu’s is, too, they pile onto the Tanaka family couch and do absolutely nothing together. Suga particularly enjoys running his fingers over the short, fine hairs of Ryuu’s buzz cut, his face full of puckish glee when it tickles and Ryuu giggles. 

But Suga isn’t coming today.

Ryuu is restless, rooting through his school bag and his volleyball bag in search of some inspiration on how to spend an unusually solitary Sunday evening. 

His aimless rooting around continues until there’s a thump on the other side of his bedroom wall and Saeko’s voice close behind. “I’m trying to do my homework! If you need clean underwear, just do your laundry for once!”

“Shaddup.” Ryuu glares at his laundry basket in the corner, which actually is in danger of flooding over, and decides that it’s as good as anything to occupy his antsy fingers.

He makes it halfway down the stairs before he gives up and into the urge he’s had all day after Suga texted him and said he couldn’t make it. Dropping his basket atop the washer, Ryuu grabs his keys from the hook at the door and takes off.

It doesn’t take long to get to Suga’s house, which is a twenty minute walk or a ten minute brisk jog. Ryuu opts for the latter, and he’s out of breath when he stops next to the neatly carved Sugawara nameplate on the stone pillars flanking the sidewalk to the house.

Dashing the sweat from his brow, Ryuu knocks on the door. Suga’s mom answers the door with a smile when she sees him. She’s always liked having him over. “Ryuu-chan, please come in!”

“Thanks, Sugawara-san.” He follows her into the house, tucking his shoes in their regular place next to Suga’s, and heads straight upstairs.

Suga isn’t expecting him, and it shows when he answers Ryuu’s knock on the door. “Oh!” He offers a tight, tired smile. “It’s nice to see you.”

In the couple of years they’ve known each other, Ryuu has seen Suga sweating and exhausted and completely physically spent. This is the first time he can ever remember Suga looking so run down to the core. “Suga-san?”

Scratching at the nape of his neck, Suga lets out a nervous chuckle. “Sorry about canceling on you. I just have so much stuff to do.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Ryuu bounces on the balls of his feet, hoping that Suga says he can. He would even do his own homework if it helps Suga finish his.

Suga shakes his head. “Probably not, but I’m glad you’re here.” The door closes behind them, and Suga buries his face in the curve of Ryuu’s shoulder. “Did I do the right thing?”

“What?” Ryuu frames Suga’s face in his hands, and his entire chest aches when he sees the distress lining Suga’s usually buoyant features. “C’mon, Suga-chan. Let’s talk.” 

They settle on the edge of Suga’s unmade bed. Ryuu’s arm drapes around Suga’s shoulders and tugs him close, and Suga leans into his embrace. “Should I have left the team after the Interhighs?”

It takes a fair amount of effort for Ryuu not to jolt at this question. “You mean when you and Dai-san and Asahi-san and Kiyoko-san decided to stick around rather than retire?” Suga nods against Ryuu’s side. “Depends, I guess.”

“Huh?” Suga raises his head. “What do you mean?”

Ryuu’s gaze drags across the breadth of Suga’s room. It’s usually pretty tidy, but the telltale signs of neglect linger. If there’s any evidence other than Suga’s obvious outward distress that he’s struggling with something, it’s this. “Why did you do it?”

“What, not retire?” Suga lets out a heavy sigh. “Because I love it. I love my teammates and I love the way playing makes me think and I love watching the idiot first years work and I love watching the team grow.” He rakes his hands down his face. “But it’s not the same for me as it is for Daichi or Asahi or Kiyoko. They’re regulars. For me, I just have to hope that I get a pinch serve here and there.”

Holding his breath, Ryuu tries and fails to formulate a response to Suga’s distress. Finally, he scrapes together a simple, “Do you love to play?”

“Well, yeah.” Suga chews at his bottom lip, and Ryuu can tell something is brewing in his boyfriend’s brain. “It’s the only time I feel like I’m free, you know?” He meets Ryuu’s gaze and smiles — this time, a genuine thing and not pinched. “I get to see all my best friends and it’s like everything else doesn’t exist.”

Ryuu raises a brow, and Suga’s eyes grow wide. The smile slips into a grin, and the tense knots in Suga’s shoulders start to ease. “Oh, you’re a sneaky one, Tanaka-kun. Using Jedi mind tricks on me for a pep talk. That’s supposed to be my job.”

“Nah.” Ryuu hefts Suga onto his lap and soaks up the blush that blooms on Suga’s cheeks from the proximity. “I’m your guy, Suga-chan. I’m legally required to dropkick anything and everything that makes you feel less than totally awesome.”

Suga beams at Ryuu, and Ryuu’s breath abandons him in short order. “Oh, what did I ever do to deserve you?”

“Just bein’ you,” Ryuu answers honestly. He can’t imagine anyone looking at Suga and not seeing the complete and utter buffet of badass packed into one dude. “You deserve the best, and while that probably ain’t me, I’m damn well gonna try.” 

Suga groans against Ryuu’s mouth as he seals that promise with a kiss. 

When they pull away from each other, they’re both grinning as their foreheads rest together and their arms are looped around each other’s shoulders. 

“Now stop thinkin’ so much,” Ryuu chides. “Look at me, I never think and I’m doin’ fine.” 

Suga throws back his head and laughs. “You sure are.” 

Ryuu pecks one last kiss to Suga’s lips. “So, what can I do to help?”

Ducking his chin, Suga answers, “Uh, I don’t suppose you’d mind typing something up for me. When I write papers, I tend to do better work writing stuff out by hand, but then I need to get it so I can email it.”

“Say no more.” Ryuu cracks his knuckles and grabs Suga’s laptop, as well as the pile of paper on top of it. He opens the doc and amends, “Uh, maybe one more thing. Double spaced?”

“Yep.”

“Any particular font?”

“Already on default.”

“You got it, babe.” 

The rest of their Sunday night passes by in a different way, but Ryuu doesn’t miss their typical lazy evenings. Why would he? He has everything he wants all in one room, and that’s him and Suga. Everything else is just details.


End file.
